


Empress's New Clothes

by lanalucy



Series: The Healing Arts [11]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: First or second person drabbles<br/>Prompt: Kara/Laura, hands of a Viper pilot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empress's New Clothes

“What happened to your hands?” Laura was turning my hands over in hers, sounding horrified. So not what I’d been going for.

“I got a manicure. Now my skin is all soft and…”

“But I liked your hands the way they were!” 

Why was she not thrilled that my calluses and rough spots were gone?

“But…”

Maybe it wasn’t the calluses she was worried about… I tossed her over my shoulder and headed for the bedroom.

“Kara Thrace, you put me down right this minute!” She kicked her legs, but not hard enough to convince me she meant it.

I dropped her - carefully - on the bed and snuck my hand under her skirt while we scrambled to get into a less awkward spot in the middle of the bed. I don’t know what she’d been doing while I was gone, but Laura Roslin did not require any prep today. I smiled to myself. Fingers inside, crooking and sliding, thumb starting with a barely-there touch, sure to drive her closer to the edge with aggravation.

“Gods. Harder, Kara.” She said it pleadingly, an attempt to make me believe she wanted more. I knew, though. Whatever she’d been doing while I was gone, she didn’t need a firmer touch. She was already on the edge.

I frakked deeper and harder and faster with my fingers and bent closer to pepper nipping kisses over her mouth. “I might have gotten a manicure, Laura, but I’ve still got the hands of a Viper pilot. I can still frak you within an inch of your life.”

She nodded, eyes closed, breath coming in snatches, quiet moans beginning to ease out of her throat. She started to quiver and I frakked just that little bit faster, going in for a lazier kiss, completely at odds with what my hand was doing. She shattered, her fingers digging into my shoulders, her feminine little scream exactly what I’d been thinking about when I’d left the house to get my hands done.

“Love you.” I loved saying it when she couldn’t say it back, when she was still strung out from orgasm and could hardly breathe yet. I loved letting it settle on her skin like a warm blanket that would always be there no matter what else she was wearing.


End file.
